


9 Months

by erzatscarlet



Series: The Proposal [4]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby on the way, F/F, F/M, Rayllum established relationship, and Corvus/Opeli cause I ship it, and for now also Ezran/Aanya cause I also ship it so sue me, and many needed OCs, and now Rayla is pregnant, because they married, but not established, its more establishing the base for part 5 xD, rayllum baby, totally self indulgent, with a little twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erzatscarlet/pseuds/erzatscarlet
Summary: Rayla is in labor and, as he waits their baby's arrival, Callum tells moments of those 9 months to Aanya.
Relationships: Corvus & Opeli, Ezran & Aanya, Janaya, Rayllum - Relationship
Series: The Proposal [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568503
Comments: 11
Kudos: 115





	9 Months

9 Months

They blame fate. Fate wanted this to happen. It was the doing of a power greater than all primal sources put together.

Or maybe it was just a miscalculation on their part. Or chance. Or plain bad luck.

Maybe, in a distant future, they would look back at this moment and realize what a blessing it really was and how lucky they were.

Whatever the case, none of the people involved were happy at the moment. Why would they? After all, Rayla wasn't supposed to start labor RIGHT NOW.

"But the midwife said we had another month!"

"Oh really? Well, this baby is saying NOW and there's nothing I can do about it!"

That was about three hours ago. At the moment Callum was waiting in a hallway bench outside his and Rayla's room cause his wife had thrown him out. Apparently he was fuzzing too much and didn't let the midwife or her assistant work in peace.

At least he wasn't alone. Queen Aanya had taken pity on him and was currently keeping him company.

"I got to say, Callum. Thanks to you both this has being my most interesting birthday so far," she says, grinning.

Because of course the baby is not only one whole month early, they also decided that the Kingdom of Duren was the perfect place to be born.

"We at least know your baby has excellent taste. Duren is the perfect place to be born."

"And the fact that you guys could share a birthday amuses you, I'm sure."

"You would be totally right, yes," her grin widens. Callum sighs and lowers his head, holding it with his hands.

"This is so not going as planned."

"You can't expect to have full control all the time, Callum. Even with all your primal connections."

"Yeah, maybe," he agrees half heartedly. "But now I'll have to deal with all the 'I told you so' back home."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know why Ezran couldn't come. The 'King's Tour' is set to go out in three months and the last preparations are taking all his free time," Aanya nods. "So, instead of rejecting the invitation, Rayla suggested we should come."

"It was the logical decision," Aanya agrees. "It was a state affair, after all. A kingdom representative from Katolis was expected. To send the Crown Prince and his wife, who also have vast experience in political affairs, can be seen as one smart choice."

"Except that everyone was against the idea," Callum explains. "Opeli and Corvus were to come with General Amaya as escort, but Rayla insisted and I supported the idea," Callum switches to a high pitch voice. "She is heavy with child. You can't risk her giving birth on the road."

"Was that supposed to be Claudia?" Aanya shakes her head. "Never mind, so, what happened next?"

"All were in favor of us not coming, but Rayla," Callum sighs again. "She's being feeling... down for some time now. The pregnancy doesn't allow her to do most of what she wants. People also treated her like she was going to break at the minimum effort or touch. She hates being treated like that, like she is made of glass, and -"

"- and all of them telling you, telling HER, she couldn't come was a direct hit to her pride," concludes Aanya.

"Yes."

"So, for her well being, you convinced them to let you come."

"Yes."

"That's love, Callum. You did it for her. Maybe things went south a little over here, but in my book you are a good husband. I'll vouch for you. All three of you can stay in my court as long as you need or want. Heck, I'll even give you all Duren titles and lands if that will help."

"Thank you, Aanya, that's-" a loud scream coming from inside the room interrupts them. Callum makes to run inside, but Aanya stops him.

"Take it easy, she'll be fine."

"But-"

"No buts, sit!" She pulls him down on the bench and he falls like a sac full of rocks. "The midwife in there, Zalera, she was in charge when I was born. Rayla is in good hands," Callum's worried face doesn't go away. She was sure he hadn't even listen what she said. The Prince needed a distraction. "Say, Callum, how did people react when you guys announced she was with child?"

She sees him smile and mentally pats her back.

"It was one of our best moments. A personal favorite and kind of a lethal once as well."

\- 7 months ago -

Silvergrove was beautiful this time of the year. Callum just wished he could explore it with his wife, but sadly they were here on official business.

His wife. Wow. Even after a little over a year he was still amazed he could call her that.

"Someone is lost in thought today."

Callum turns and smiles brightly. He opens his arms and Rayla walks to him accepting his embrace. He kisses her lips, lightly.

"Let me guess, they sent you to bring me back?"

"Please, like they could make me do anything for them," she rolls her eyes. "I mean, maybe if they asked nicely, but no. 'Woman, go get your husband' they said. So I took one of my swords, pointed it at them and told them 'if you want us back, grow a pair and come get us yourself' and then left the room," Callum chuckles. That was something she would do. It was just so Rayla.

"Well, it seems we have some free time on our hands now," he says. "You in the mood for some moonberry surprise?"

"Thought you would never ask."

\---

"Wait, Callum, what does this have to do with my question?" Aanya interrupts.

"Calm down, your Majesty, I'm painting the picture."

\---

Aunty Athien puts two cups of moonberry surprise in front of them on the counter before either can place their order. They look at her , puzzled.

"Saw you coming. This is today's special. Enjoy it."

Each take a cup, pay, thank her, and make their way to their favorite spot by the fountain hand in hand. They sit and Callum takes two spoonfulls. "This is what I needed. Aunty Athien sure knows her craft."

"I don't know," says Rayla, frowning. "It tastes weird to me."

"Let me taste?" Rayla gives him her cup. "It tastes the same as mine. Want to trade, just in case?" Rayla nods. She takes a little bite and gags.

"Oh dragons! No, definitely not!" Callum's turn to frown. That was not normal. He moves closer, Rayla looked pale.

"Rayla, honey, are you alright?"

Rayla doesn't answer. She just bolts to the nearest bushes and empties her stomach.

"Shit! Rayla!" Callum was at her side in an instant. Luckily this was a secluded spot so no one saw what was happening. "Easy there, love, I'm here. Tell me what you need."

"For you not to make a fuzz," she says, her tone annoyed. "I'm fine. Must be something I ate on the road. I just need to rest."

"Want some company?"

"Ethari must be home. I'll go there."

"You sure?" Rayla rolls her eyes.

"Yes," she says. "I'm feeling better already. You go finish seeing to that meeting before they kill each other. I'll see you at dinner," Rayla kisses his cheek and walks away.

Callum stays there, not much convinced. He would talk to her later, after she had some time to rest and clear her mind.

Now, to deal with the idiots waiting at the Silvergrove Hall.

\---

"Rayla didn't connect the dots then?" asks Aanya. "She must have missed a couple of her cycles by then."

"None of us thought more of it, and she didn't get sick again during our stay. Though she did say Ethari's moonberry pie smelled funny."

"So, moonberries. Then what?"

"We returned to Katolis."

\---

Ezran meets them at the gate, as always. It was a nice December day.

"Callum, Rayla, welcome home," he hugs them.

"It's good to be back," says Callum, letting go to turn his horse satchel. "Got something for today's dinner. From Runaan and Ethari."

"Moonberry cider," Ezran takes the bottle, uncorks, and the sweet smell goes everywhere. "Good harvest, but one bottle will be enough. We still have full crates of Fireberry ale aunt Amaya brought from her last visit to Lux Aurea."

"Wasn’t her last visit like... four months ago?"

"She brought a whole cart. We have enough ale to last well into the next year."

"Isn't that Queen Janai's favorite drink?" Rayla points out. Ez and Callum nod. "And they insist to have nothing formal between them?"

"At least nothing stated on parchment, but they both seem content with their arrangement. They are as serious about each other as they can be," answers Ezran.

"Taking into account their duties with their kingdoms, its a complicated situation. A General and a Queen, I mean-"

"They make it work," Ezran interrupts his brother, a tad stronger than he intended. He softens his voice. "Let's just leave it at that."

"Your Majesty," a young page says, stopping abruptly in front of him and a little out of breath. His bow is a little sloppy. "I'm sorry to interrupt, my King, but I was told to-"

"I know, I know. Coming," Ezran ruffles the kid's hair and then turns to Callum and Rayla. "Kingly business to attend. See you both at dinner," he passes Rayla the moonberry bottle and leaves.

"Did Ez seemed weird to- Rayla, are ok?"

"Yes, yes I’m fine just, cork this and lets go. I need a bath, a nap, and change of clothes before dinner."  
She shoves the bottle on his hands and quickly goes inside. Maybe he was imagining things, but she looked a little green for a second.

///

Later that evening, on their way to dinner, they were stopped by a very unpleasant person: Councilman Lord Frigan.  
  
"Ah, Prince Callum! Welcome home. I hope you and the... Princess had a nice trip."  
  
Callum side glances at Rayla who shrugs.  
  
"No offense Lord Frigan, but what do you want?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I asked first," Callum says. "It's no secret you are not one of my wife's greatest fans so to include her in your greeting is shady at best. So I ask again, what do you want?"  
  
"My Prince, I assure you-"  
  
"Save your lies and fake cordiality, Frigan," interrupts Rayla, making emphasis on the old man's name, no title. "Don't make us waste our time. Answer my husband's question, what do you want?"  
  
Frigan's jolly expression turns sour, like he was smelling something rotten. It was pure unaltered disgust.  
  
"Fine, if you insist, your Highness," he mocks her and then addresses Callum. "I want you to call off this 'King Tour' nonsense your brother insists on having."  
  
"No," he answers. Simple and to the point. "Anything else?"  
  
Frigan gets red in the face.  
  
"No? Just like that?"  
  
"He is King. I won't go against his wish. Less even cause it was my idea originally."  
  
The redness increases. Rayla thought he looked like an old pomegranate.  
  
"Have you any idea what you started? What you instigated? The King can't be paraded around like a buffoon, less during this dangerous times within the kingdom!"  
  
"Dangerous?" Rayla intervenes. "This is our most peaceful times, within and outside our borders!"  
  
"Peaceful? With all those elves going around freely as they own the place?" A vein pops in Callum and Rayla's foreheads. "This is, in fact, the most dangerous times in Katolis! Elves-EEEEP"  
  
Frigan yelps as he is slammed to the wall by an angry Callum. He had had enough of this buffoon. Callum gets close enough to the old racist man to smell the alcohol on his breath.  
  
"Think your next words very carefully, Frigan. Remember your place and in who's presence you are. I won't allow any other insult to come out of you. Maybe you still haven’t realized it, but you can be easily replaced and, believe me, no one will miss you around here," he let's Frigan go and the man falls on his ass. He gets back to his feet in a hurry, all color gone from his face. "Well?"  
  
The Lord doesn't answer. He just hurries past them, not glancing back, and disappears around a corner.  
  
"I'm so hot for you right now," says Rayla, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. That definitely improves his mood. "I could still kill him, you know?" she adds with a smile and wink, taking his hand and retaking their way to dinner.  
  
"Rayla," Callum admonishes, not fighting the smile.  
  
"I mean, he is old, accidents happen," she says.  
  
"Your commitment to our kingdom is impressive, my love, but it won't be necessary," he says, playing along, and in a more serious tone he adds. "He'll be gone soon enough anyways. All of them will, or so I hope," he lifts her hand to his lips and kisses it. "But we can worry about that later. Come on, let's hurry to dinner before Ezran sends out a search party."  
  
///  
  
"Rayla, are you feeling ok? You haven't touched your food," notices Amaya from her seat in front of her.  
  
"I'm fine, just not that hungry," she answers, signing and out loud.  
  
"Are you sure?" whispers Callum. "you haven't been eating much lately. Since we were last at Silvergrove at least."  
  
She covers his hand with hers over the table.  
  
"I'm fine, I promise," she goes to drink from her untouched fireberry ale. The smell alone made her nauseous, but she drank anyways to prove all was well.  
  
It didn't taste as she remembered. In fact, it was the most disgusting thing ever to touch her tongue. She felt her stomach turn on itself in seconds. She couldn't stay. She was gonna be sick.  
  
"I'm go-going to go... lie down."  
  
"Rayla?"  
  
"I'm fine, re-really," she stands up and sudden dizziness hits her. "I just...need..."  
  
And then everything went dark.  
  
///  
  
Callum and Ezran waited outside of Rayla's chambers. The healer, an Earthblood elf named Faraa who Ezran had hired a couple years back, only allowed aunt Amaya to stay. "Men have no business here, at the moment! Shoo!" she told them.  
  
"Has this happened before, Callum?"  
  
"No," he answers. "Or not this bad. She has thrown up a couple times this pass two weeks but... Damn it! I should have insisted she saw a healer, Ez! She needed this sooner, but she insisted she was fine and I didn't push though I knew I should have!"  
  
"Hey, easy. It's not anyone's fault. And you have me for support. And aunt Amaya, and Claudia, and Soren, and a lot more people. You both do. We'll get through whatever this is."  
  
"Thanks, Ez. That really means-"  
  
"Your Majesty!"  
  
They both turn to see who is interrupting them. They see Frigan walking down the hall of the PRIVATE family wing of the castle. He was flanked by Opeli and Lord Balete. Callum noticed that Frigan's mood had greatly improved from earlier. Balete also looked quite pleased, but Opeli looked ready to cut some throats with her bare hands.  
  
Both brothers stand up to face them.  
  
"What are you doing here!? Only guards on duty, family members, or specific requested people can come into this wing!" Ez was so not in the mood for political plays. "Leave, before you are forcibly removed!"  
  
"Your Majesty, we mean no insult. We heard about the lady Rayla's poor health and wanted to offer our support to the Royal family," says Frigan with an annoying saccharin tone.  
  
"More like to confirm their it was true she is ill," Callum whispers loud enough for only Ezran to hear.  
  
"Oh, you are doing that, sure. And how exactly did you find out about the Princess?"  
  
Frigan ignores the way Ezran corrects Rayla's title.  
  
"Word spreads quickly, your Majesty. The guards saw that elf you insist to have as healer coming to this wing of the castle and into the "lady's" chambers. It was easy to come to conclusions," Callum takes a step forward with all intention of frying Frigan's face, but Ezran stops him with a steady hand on his chest.  
  
"That's right," continues Balete with his nasal voice, oblivious to the Prince's fury. "We are just... worried."  
  
"And I told them they could wait for an official announcement like everyone else or to the next High Council meeting instead of relying on castle rumors," says Opeli stepping up and standing next to the brothers. "It is NONE of your DAMN business."  
  
"I agree with Opeli, Ezran. They have no business here!" Callum's fingers spark. Both old men, smirk. If Callum lost control... Ezran needed to act.  
  
"You heard your Prince and Head of Council Opeli," he stalks over them. "And now you hear to your King. Get the hell out of here before I-"  
  
The squeaking noise of the door hinges makes everyone turn. Faraa, the healer, was there with her ever-present peaceful expression. If she noticed the tension on the air she didn't comment on it.  
  
Callum walks to her, the lighting on his hands fading, expression worried.  
  
"How is she? Is it bad?" He could feel the four behind him clinging to their every word.  
  
Faraa smiles tenderly at him.  
  
"She is fine, sleeping and recovering at the moment. But there is nothing wrong with her. All she is experiencing now, and what she'll experience in the months to come, is completely normal for her condition. All this is just her body adjusting to all coming changes."  
  
"So Rayla is not in danger?"  
  
"At all, King Ezran. She'll feel out of sorts for some weeks, but she'll get used to it in DUE time. I would recommend to start talking about names, if you catch my drift," she winks and Callum's expression brightens.  
  
"YES!" he hollers, hugging Faraa if only cause she was closest to him. At the same time Balette screams "NO!"  
  
"What's this all about?" Frigan asks, confused. Apparently he was the only one not catching what the elf meant as King Ezran and Opeli where now hugging and congratulating the Prince for something.  
  
"How stupid can you be, Frigan? Its more than obvious."  
  
His brain catches up. He pales.  
  
"Is she really?"  
  
"Yes, your Lordship," answers Faraa. "Princess Rayla is with child."  
  
///  
  
"And after Faraa said it out loud, Frigan passed out and on. The town healer told us later that it might have been a heart attack due to the shock," Callum finishes with the story.  
  
"Wow, talk about being over dramatic. Rather be dead than have a Halfling in line for the throne," Aanya had heard rumors, of course (Bless. Castle. Gossip) but she wasn't sure how accurate that information really was. "And Ezran didn't replace him?"  
  
"He took that chance to announce the final goal of his tour: total council renewal. He also announced that Opeli would be the only one staying on her post as she had shown over and over again her loyalty to the Crown and her incorruptible values," explains Callum.  
  
"Good, I like her. She was ever the only one to never treat me like a child."  
  
"Only bad thing though, Corvus had to stop an assassination attempt the very next day," Callum says.  
  
"What? Seriously?"  
  
"Yes, but it's Corvus. He would never let anything happen to anyone on his charge, even less to his wife."  
  
"And did you find who sent the assassin?"  
  
"Aunt Amaya and Gren made him talk, two council people were arrested. Surprisingly, it was not Lord Balete," he says.  
  
"Pity. I hate the guy."  
  
Another scream from inside the room catches the Prince's attention. Aanya is quick to divert.  
  
"So, with Rayla pregnant I guess travelling got tricky."  
  
Callum snickers.  
  
"You have no idea. It was fine at first, when she was not showing much, but later... let's say it was taxing for all involved."  
  
\- 4 months ago -  
  
"I am not taking a carriage back! I'm in perfect health and condition to ride my damn horse!"  
  
"I know, dear."  
  
"Besides, a carriage is slower and bumpier and more prone to accidents on the road than traveling on horseback!"  
  
"Of course, sweetie."  
  
"And I refuse to have this discussion every time I'm required to travel!"  
  
"Yes, my love."  
  
Rayla looks at the three individual in front of her: her husband and her parents.  
  
"Are you being condescending with me?"  
  
"No," all of them say together.  
  
"But," Callum adds. "The carriage Zubeia gave us is top of the line and we are in no hurry so, why not enjoy it?"  
  
"Because I'm four months pregnant and not an invalid!" she stomps her foot down.  
  
Callum would never say it out loud, he valued his life, but Rayla looked too adorable at that moment.  
  
"Rayla, honey," Tiandrin intervenes instead, voice soft. "I know what you are going through and yes, it sucks, but you have to realize it's not just you anymore."  
  
Rayla sighs, her hand going down to rest over her baby bump on instinct. For a four months pregnancy (on estimate) she was bigger than average.  
  
"I know," Rayla insist. "but I can't just be treated like I'm made of glass. I'm a trained assassin and former Dragon Guard, for crying out loud."  
  
"Rayla, my love," says Callum stepping up. "If I've treated you any different I'm truly sorry. You are definitely not made of glass. You are the strongest, most amazing person I've ever met, but," he puts his hand over hers on her belly. "where you are not glass, this baby is, and the same way I will never let anything happen to you I also don't want anything happening to them. Not like you do, never! But maybe avoid unnecessary risks?"  
  
Rayla's mom steps away silently. She was not needed there. Callum was good at it and, though it pained her that he knew her daughter better than she ever will, it also made her happy. Very happy.  
  
"I hate it, you know? When you make sense," she says and Callum beams. She rolls her eyes and then touches her forehead to his. "Just promise me you won't keep overreacting and we'll go in the carriage this time."  
  
"Only this time?"  
  
"Fine, for long journey's. And I decide what is a long journey."  
  
"It's fair," he concedes.  
  
"And give me a break, yes? All of you. I may be a double now, but it's still MY body and I know it better than any of you."  
  
"Also fair," says Callum. "I'm sorry if I treated you any less than you deserve,"  
  
"Apology accepted," she kisses him and smiles. "Don't do it again."  
  
///  
  
"That's actually quite cute," says Aanya and she sighs. "If only all the suitable suitors I've met so far were a little like you. If only."  
  
"No luck, huh? You and Ezran are tough cases, you have that in common," if Callum haven't being so focused on the door of the room he would have noticed Aanya's hurt expression though it only lasted for a handful of seconds. "He is kind of dodging the topic for now, all with his tour so soon and the council renewal, but he is 22 now. He doesn't have that much choice in the matter about it happening. Not like me."  
  
"Kings and Queens not always can marry out of love. My mothers and your step father are rare cases."  
  
"And have you considered an elven union? Your court wouldn't be as opposed to it as in Katolis," her loud laughter surprises him.  
  
"Good one, Callum," he frowns. "Don't get me wrong. I'm not against it and my advisors have actually dropped a couple hints about it as an option. Our Xadian border towns have a high rate of Halfling weddings and births. In fact, I encourage it, but for me," she sighs. "Not all elves are like Rayla."  
  
"What do you mean 'like Rayla'?"  
  
"Willing to marry royal."  
  
"How is that different from- oh!"  
  
"You get it."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I do," he smiles, thinking back on his original reasons to not propose all those years ago. The responsibilities that came with a crown were a huge deterrent. Aanya was right. Not everyone was like Rayla. "Lucky me, I guess."  
  
"And lucky her," says Aanya and adds. "And lucky baby. You got my gift for the little one, right?"  
  
"You mean the many bows and arrows?" Callum side glances. "Yes, yes we did."

\- 1 month ago – 

Runaan was fuming. How dare that little Queen! How dare she!  
  
"Easy, my heart," says Ethari, with infinite patience. "Don't go and start another war for something so mundane."  
  
"Mundane? We were supposed to be the ones to give the baby their first weapon set! To see what is their best affinity during training and award them with their very own sword, spear, bow and arrows, or whatever they would master during their life!" Ethari raises and eyebrow. "And I'm the one who should teach them to shoot!"  
  
"There it is!" Ethari chuckles. "You can still do that, Runaan. No one says you can't."  
  
"Maybe, but with that?!"  
  
Ethari follows Runaan's gaze to the table in front of Rayla and Callum. It was overflowing with weapons of all sizes. It was more than obvious that Queen Aanya had thought about the kid's development stages.  
  
There were a couple of small and simple wooden bows, perfect for a five year old or so first lessons. There were a couple bigger bows for when they outgrow the first set. Another pair of short bows and longbows for tricky and long distant shots for when they were ready for something more advanced, and so.  
  
Also, every weapon came with its respective set of arrows and protection gear. Ethari even recognized a crossbow with a box full of iron bolts. He made a mental note to never get on the Queen of Duren's bad side.  
  
"Look at all that! It seems like overkill to me!" Runaan keeps on complaining.  
  
"But look at Rayla. I think her opinion on the matter out weights any other, my love."  
  
Cause Rayla was beaming! Looking closely at every bow and arrow and admiring the artisan's work and details. The milimetric precision, the bow tension, the sharpness of each arrow head. All wonderful.  
  
"Look here, Callum! She made the weapons maker leave enough space to carve out the baby's name! So thoughtful!"  
  
\---

"By the way, what name did you choose?"  
  
"The perfect one. And no, I'm not telling yet."  
  
Aanya pouts. "Spoilsport."

\---   
  
"You will be the best archer the lands have ever seen. I'm sure uncle Runaan is dying to train you," Rayla looks up at her uncle.  
  
"Are you sure you still want them to learn with me? All those human style weapons. I don't have the experience with them."  
  
"You have five years to practice then," says Callum. "You know Rayla won't change her mind. Also, no one better to teach them how to use an elven bow."  
  
"He is right, Runaan," Rayla continues. "I'll teach them how to use a sword, Callum will teach them magic, Ezran how to sneak around the castle to steal jelly tarts, and you how to shoot."  
  
"Rayla wants them to be the first half elf General of the Katolan army."  
  
"It's not what I want, Callum, more of what I would like," he face softens. "Whatever you want to do my baby, but either way you'll know how to defend yourself and kick some ass."  
  
///  
  
"That was... adorable. Absolutely adorable," says Aanya. "You and Rayla will be amazing parents, Callum."  
  
"I really hope so, Aanya," the noises coming from inside the room become more frantic. "If I'm honest, I'm freaking out."  
  
"And that's how I know you'll be great. You care so much."  
  
"How could I not? I love them so much."  
  
They stay silent after that. Waiting.  
  
An eternity later (Aanya would later clarify it was more like 20 minutes) the door opens.  
  
"Your Majesty, your Highness, how are you?" says the midwife's assistant, Nani.  
  
"All good, Nani, just giving the Prince some company," the young girl nods, and turns to Callum.  
  
"I'm to inform his Highness that his wife is ready to push and that she wants- Hey! I'm still talking here!" she yells after Callum, who bolted inside the room pass her. "Men!"  
  
"First time parents. Don't you remember the apothecary? He forced his way into his wife's room."  
  
"Weird cases. Normally men pale when requested to be present and ask over and over again if their wives are sure they want them there," the girl turns pensive. "Though, they do end up going in, most of them at least."  
  
"Strange creatures, men."  
  
"Indeed, your Majesty," a high pitch scream catches their attention. "Oh shoot! Apologies, Queen Aanya, I gotta go," and the girl runs inside letting the door close behind her.  
  
Aanya sighs happily and looks at the clock. Almost midnight. She wonders if she will indeed share a birthday with this baby.  
  
"Not important," Aanya shakes her head, glances one last time at the door, and starts her way to her quarters.  
  
One day she would be on the other side of that door and maybe, if she found that damn loophole, she would be with the one she loved.  
  
///  
  
Rayla was good at keeping secrets. It came with being trained as an assassin from a tender age. Assassins don't reveal information. They would first resist torture or die before saying anything. Anything but betray their people, comrades, and family.  
  
That's why hiding this surprise from Callum wasn't that hard, and seeing his face when he found out made it all worth it.  
  
"I still can't believe you kept it from me."  
  
"I wanted to surprise you. Are you mad?"  
  
"Mad?" he smiles and leans down to kiss his exhausted wife's lips. "I could never be mad about this," he turns to where Zalera was cleaning and wrapping his son with blankets. "When did you found out?"  
  
"When the kicks increased," she says. "I went to Faraa and she confirmed it. We were ready for it back home."  
  
"So no one else knew?"  
  
"Just the two of us. Well, I had to tell Zalera and Nani, of course, so they could be ready."  
  
Callum turns a little to the right, where a second changing table was set. Nani was there, busy cleaning and wrapping his daughter with a blanket.  
  
"Twins," Callum turns to Rayla again, eyes watery. "Twins," he repeats. "They are perfect, like their mum."  
  
Rayla smiles a tires smile and sighs.  
  
"I'm happy you think that cause I'm not doing this again for a long long time, you hear?"  
  
"I hear, whatever you want. You tell me when you feel ready," he kisses her temple and she knows he means it.  
  
"Your Highnesses, want to meet your children?"  
  
They nod enthusiastically. Zalera gives Rayla the baby boy and Nani gives Callum the little girl, both showing the new parents the correct way to hold the little ones.  
  
"I'll go clean up and then come back to see about the feedings, Princess Rayla. Are you sure you want to nurse them? Won't you consider a wet nurse?"  
  
"Not in a dragon's lifetime," she grins.  
  
///  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Aanya! Yes, of course! Come in and meet them!" Callum invites her in with quite the enthusiasm.  
  
It was noon of the next day. She was informed the babes were officially born a little after midnight making their birthdays June 23. Such a short window. Oh well.  
  
"Such an honor having the Queen of Duren be their first visitor," jokes Rayla from the bed.  
  
"Indeed," she plays along with a curtsey. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Tired," says Rayla looking at the two basinets next to the bed, "but never better."  
  
"They just finished eating so they are sleeping," explains Callum guiding her closer to the basinets. She looks in and gasps.  
  
"Oh my! They are so cute, guys! They sure take after their mum. Their elven blood is strong."  
  
"They got my eyes, though!" says Callum, full of pride. "and they also have five fingers and five toes instead of four."  
  
She shakes her head at Callum and moves to sit on the chair between the basinets and the bed.  
  
"So, who's the eldest?" she asks  
  
"She is, by four minutes."  
  
"And can I know their names now?"  
  
Callum and Rayla exchange glances. She nods. "I don't see why not. You are their godmother after all."  
  
Aanya almost gets whiplash with how fast she moved her head back and forth between the two of them.  
  
"You want me to... you are asking me... Do you really..."  
  
"You don't want to?"  
  
"Are you kidding?! I would love to!" and now she was crying. "Thank you! It will be an honor. Who is their godfather?"  
  
"Ezran, of course!" says a happy Callum. Obvious answer. Of course he would be.  
  
"So, officially let me introduce you to Sarai and Ayden."  
  
"Ayden? Not Harrow?"  
  
"We decided to leave Harrow open for Ezran," says Rayla  
  
"Makes sense, but why Ayden? It's a beautiful name, but why?"  
  
"We named him after a Sunfire elf. He was our friend and a loyal soldier to Queen Janai. He was our guard and guide whenever we where in Lux Aurea," says Callum.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"He died," explains Rayla. "There was an assassination attempt on Callum. He took an arrow for him."

"Naming your son after an elf and not after a former Katolan King who also happened to be your step-father? Bold move. I love it," she smiles and moves closer to the basinets again. They were really beautiful babies. "By the way, I wrote to Ezran. Figured you still hadn't. I used my fastest hawk so we should be receiving an answer soon enough from him. I also took the liberty of sending a message to Silvergrove and the Spire, Rayla, hope you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all, thank you. We've being kinda busy for those formalities," they all look at the babies and smile. Rayla turns to her husband. "You better write to Ezran as well or you'll never hear the end of it."  
  
"I'll do it now and send the message with our fastest rider."  
  
"Or you could use one of Ethari's arrows," she says. "I know you always carry a couple for emergencies."  
  
"Brilliant. I don't know what I'd do without you," he kisses her on the cheek. "You gonna be alright while I'm gone?"  
  
"Yes, you worrywart," she laughs. "Go, the Queen will stay with me, I'm sure."  
  
"Ok, be right back," he leaves the room but not before kissing her and the babies one more time.  
  
"He looks so happy it gets a little annoying," jokes Aanya.  
  
"Be glad you won't be on the receiving end of that smile for long," she jokes back. "so, your Majesty, any of this in your future?"  
  
"That's a given," she answers. "I mean, I do have the duty to procure an heir for my kingdom. That's something I've always known and, to be honest, I do want to. I want to be a mom. My problem is who to do that with."  
  
"If I'm not being impertinent, Aanya, well... there was a rumor," says Rayla, testing the waters. "They were about a lady of your court. That you two were, and I quote, 'awfully close' and 'not too proper' with each other," Rayla sees Aanya smile sadly and sigh, like remembering good times gone by. "What happened?"  
  
"For starters, she's gone now. Not dead," she adds quickly at Rayla's expression. "Just gone. I cared for her a great deal, but not as she deserved and she knew it. Evelyn is pretty sharp, and she got to know me better than most. She realized that, even if I did love her, I was never in love with her. She knew my heart is still pining for someone else and, well, who wants to be second pick, right?"  
  
"You are in love? Truly?"  
  
"Yes," she admits. "And it sucks."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it can't be. No matter what I do, it can't"  
  
"But you are a Queen," reasons Rayla.  
  
"And that makes it the more difficult."  
  
"I don't get it," she shakes her head. "If this person makes you happy, then why- Wait! Lord of dragons, is it unrequited?" Aanya gives her a dark chuckle.  
  
"No, its not, and that makes it suck even more."  
  
"Ok, I'm confused. You love this person and they love you, but you can't marry?" Rayla makes a face. "I don't get it."  
  
"Just leave it at that. We can't."  
  
"No! there must be a way!" she insists.  
  
"Rayla, drop it," Aanya was starting to lose her patience.  
  
"No! It doesn't make any sense!"  
  
"Rayla-" Aanya tries to stop her. She ex-assassin doesn't listen.  
  
"Two people that make each other happy have to be together!"  
  
"Rayla, stop it!" Aanya's voice gets louder.  
  
"But you are a Queen. If you love someone and they you then-"  
  
"Because a Queen can't marry a King!" Aanya explodes. Her scream is loud enough to wake up the babies. "Shit!" She runs to them, picks them up, and gives them to their mom. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- Sorry."  
  
"No, I apologize," counters Rayla. "I pushed you. I'm sorry."  
  
They stay silent for a few minutes while the babies calm down and fall back to sleep. Rayla cradles Sarai in her arms and gives Ayden to Aanya.  
  
"Can I ask who it is?"  
  
"I think you already know," Rayla nods. It actually makes sense.  
  
"Ezran," Aanya nods. "I see and yes it's complicated, but I don't think its impossible."  
  
"Well, I've been looking for the loophole for two years and still nothing. For a Queen to marry a King one of them would need to abdicate their throne. I can't leave Duren, I have no heir, and Ezran won't do that to Callum," she looks at Rayla. "You get it, right? If that were to happen, Callum would be King and you his Queen, and these little ones first and second in line for the Katolan throne. Ezran knows that's not what you guys want. He also doesn't want that."  
  
Rayla nods. Aanya was right. All that situation was one big political clusterfuck.  
  
"Please don't tell him," she hears the Queen talk.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Rayla, please, as your friend I'm begging you: Don't tell Ezran about this conversation."  
  
///  
  
Don't tell Ezran.  
  
Aanya, a Queen, begged for her not to say anything.  
  
And of course she agreed. But not telling Ez also meant not telling Callum. If Callum knew he would eventually tell Ezran. Mostly cause he would act weird around his younger brother and end up spilling the beans from the pressure.  
  
She sighs. She couldn't help it, it had to be done.  
  
Lucky her, she was good at keeping secrets.  
  
When Callum comes back a couple hours later, Aanya was already gone and Nani had taken her place. It was feeding time once more.  
  
"How's everything?" he asks getting closer.  
  
"Excellent, your Highness," answers Nani, holding Sarai. "This little one just finished her meal and mom is busy with the prince. Want to try and burp her?"  
  
"Yes!" he says immediately and reaches for his daughter. Nani helps him position the baby in his arms.  
  
"So, keep her like this. Now, don't pat her back, it just moves the milk around and they could throw up. Just make small soft circular movements with your hand on her back," Callum does as instructed. "Yes, like that. You are a natural, your Highness," she turns to Rayla. "All going well, your Highness?"  
  
"You've seen me at my worst, Nani, I think you can just call me Rayla."  
  
"Oh no! I could never, your Highness! But I do appreciate the sentiment," the girl smiles.  
  
"I tried," Rayla shrugs. "and to answer your question, all is good with Ayden. He'll finish soon."  
  
"Great! I think you can fend for yourself now, but I'll still come back tomorrow just in case you have any more questions. Zalera will come later to check on you, Princess, and a maid will be bringing a hearty meal for you as well. Gotta keep mom strong and healthy as well!"  
  
"And the dad?" teases Callum.  
  
"Dad can do the dirty job," she says, glancing at the baby in his arms. "Diaper changes, to start," Nani smiles and gathers her things. "Gotta go! See you tomorrow!" she bows and leaves.  
  
As soon as the door closes, Sarai starts fuzzing and making faces. A few seconds later the smell of a poopy diaper hits Callum's nose.  
  
"Dirty work. Alright. Let's do this, shall we?" he tells his baby, walking to the changing table already set up.  
  
"You'll do Ayden next after I burp him," laughs Rayla.  
  
They stay in comfortable silence. Rayla starts wondering is she should board the Ezran topic with Callum. Not directly involving Aanya, but seeing if he had come to a decision about courting any of the options he has being presented. The King may not have a complete council at the moment, but Opeli makes sure to keep him on his toes about it. She was so into her thoughts that she misses what Callum begins to tell her. She shakes her head.  
  
"Sorry, you where saying?"  
  
"That I heard some rumors today when I went to shoot the arrow with the message," he repeats. "There were a couple guards stationed in that part of the roof. They congratulated us on the birth and we started talking."  
  
"What did they say exactly?" She moves Ayden over her shoulder to burp him. "Nothing too sensitive I hope. I would hate to be forced to silence someone," Callum smiles and shakes his head. He finishes changing Sarai's diaper and moves to the bed with the sleeping baby in his arms.  
  
"Nothing that can be considered high treason, don't worry," he continues. "Just some things married guys tend to wonder about. They were mainly curious about personal... things," Rayla frowns and blushes. "Don't worry, I shut them up on that with some lightning demonstration but, before I left, they mentioned Aanya."  
  
"What did they say?"  
  
"Well, as we were on the marriage topic, they mentioned that the Duren council is having a hard time finding suitors. That she will dismiss offers without even looking at them. That they hoped Lady Evelyn would be the one only for her to leave court in less than a year. Now there's some internal tension cause she just turned 24. The ones that don't see a problem and the ones who want an heir to the throne. They said that the second group is starting to raise unease on the people about the kingdom's future."  
  
"Well, if the guards know... doesn't matter. Aanya won't let anyone bully her. Things will fall where they may in due time," says Rayla. Ayden burps.  
  
"I do hope so," Callum sighs. He hated court drama. "I'm just glad we won't have that same problem with Ezran."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure he is in love," he says. Ayden chooses that moment to poop, so the couple exchange babies.  
  
"Wait. Hold it. Ezran is in love?"  
  
"I'm almost certain he is," he says while working on Ayden's diaper. "According to Crow Master and Crow Lord he has being sending and receiving many letters from the town close to Cursed Caldera."  
  
"Cursed Caldera, you don't mean Ellis."  
  
"I highly doubt is Ava," he chuckles. "Or Lujanne," he finishes with Ayden and goes back to the bed.  
  
"That... I didn't see that one coming."  
  
"Were you rooting for someone?" he asks, puzzled.  
  
"No, not at all. I just didn't see it. That's all," she explains. "But if she really makes him happy, I won't get in the way."  
  
"Neither will I," he looks down at the wide awake baby on his arms. "Come on, be a good boy and sleep like your sister so mum can rest too," Rayla rolls her eyes at her overprotective husband.  
  
"I'm fine, Callum. We elves are made from some sturdy material."  
  
"I know, but it would make me feel better if you took it easy for a few days. At least until we have word from Faraa. An elven opinion. Please? For me?"  
  
"As if I can say no to your puppy eyes," she sighs dramatically. "Fine, just for a few days."  
  
"Thank you," he kisses her and lingers, not wanting to ever stop. "I love you, Rayla. So much."  
  
"I love you too, Callum," she smiles, blushing.  
  
And watching her family she wishes that Aanya and Ezran will be able to love as freely as them.  
  
END.

**Author's Note:**

> And this was Part 4!  
> Hope you guys liked the babies. I know I love those little jelly tarts.  
> Side note, Ayden means FIRE, that's why he is named after a Sunfire elf =)
> 
> Part 5 is still in progress, it will be the last and Ezran/Aanya centric.  
> TBH I still don't know if they'll be end game, I swear xD  
> Wait and see where the story takes it =D


End file.
